


sometimes you got to tackle your little brother and it's totally okay

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [18]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Steam Babies - Freeform, Winter gear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Siqiniq doesn't want to wear a parka. So Takara does the best way to get a parka on her little brother - tackle him.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037178
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	sometimes you got to tackle your little brother and it's totally okay

**Author's Note:**

> It's a running gag now. Siqiniq hates wearing parkas/cold weather gear

“Siqiniq, you may have learned the breath of fire,” Takara said as she chased her little brother around the room to put the parka on him, “But that doesn’t mean you’re automatically immune to the cold!” 

“I’m also half Southern Water Tribe!” Siqiniq said, dancing out of her reach, “We’re built for the cold!”

“Just because we have been living and surviving here for generations doesn’t mean we have immunity to the cold!” Takara sighed, and sprang at him again. She was successful in tackling him to the ground, and tried to put the parka on him.

“Dad survived being underwater in the freezing cold, I can be fine in just this!” Siqiniq protested as she successfully tugged the parka on.

“Dad is as stubborn as a komodo rhino and tougher than nails,” Takara said, “You are a squishy eight-year old.”

“I’m not squishy!” Siqiniq objected, “I’ve got muscles!” Takara giggled at that and poked him in the arm.

“I don’t feel anything…” she teased her little brother.

“That’s because it’s hidden by a thick sleeve!” 

“Mmmm-hmmmm...be glad it’s hiding how much of a _stick_ you are!” At this, Siqiniq started chasing Takara around, who only ran as a jest. The door opened and she slammed into her mother.

“What’s going on - oh thank goodness,” Katara said, scooping up Siqiniq, “Thank you, Takara, for _finally_ getting a parka on him.”

“You just got to tackle him,” Takara said innocently, and Katara only sighed.

“I guess I’ll be rotating you all on Siqiniq-wearing-the-proper-cold-weather-gear role,” Katara said. 

“Noooo!” Siqiniq protested, “I’ll do it! I’ll wear the parka!”

“Good,” Katara said, “Because you don’t wear the parka, you get sick, and then you don’t have fun because you’re bedridden instead of being on your feet and running around with other kids. Speaking of running with other kids, the rest of the family is waiting, shall we go?”

“Let’s go!” Takara said, grabbing Siqiniq’s mittened hand while she grabbed Katara’s hand. The three of them walked out to join the rest of the family, all bundled up and ready for anything the South Pole would throw at them.


End file.
